One automobile chore performed is tire maintenance, which can include cleaning and chemical treatment. A problem is encountered when various agents used on the tires contaminate wheels and hubcaps. This is especially a concern with many alloy wheels. Contaminants are especially easily spread via spray chemicals. While various devices have been proposed for shielding wheels, none provide the advantages of the present apparatus.